Snakes
Snakes is the twelfth episode in season five of . Synopsis Catherine and Nick investigate a case when a severed head containing a snake is found in a newspaper stand. Warrick, Sofia and Greg investigate a shooting in a van. Plot The episode begins with a newspaper delivery boy finding a severed head of a woman in a newspaper vending machine. Her hair has been ripped out and there is a dead snake in her mouth. The murder fits the lyrics of a song by a popular Mexican band that plays in the area where the head was found. They determine that the species of snake found in the head is from Mexico and is not a desert species, so it had to have been placed there and not slithered its way in on its own. Once the victim is identified they learn that she is a newspaper writer for the newspaper her head was found on, and she recently wrote an article that portrayed the band in a negative light. Because of this all of the band members are suspects. Also, she was recently threatened by a local pawn shop owner and he too is a suspect. The other case involves a dead telephone salesman found inside a handicapped-accessible van with a wheelchair left behind in the back. The wheelchair belongs to a dead woman from a local retirement home that purchased innumerable items from the dead man. The first suspect is another salesman whose grandmother the victim sold to, but he is cleared. When Sofia recovers a cartridge casing stamped with DWM - Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken, a German armaments firm that produced weapons for the Wehrmacht in both World Wars - the CSIs realise that the murder weapon was a trophy brought back from Europe by a World War II veteran. The weapon is tracked down to the neighbour of the dead woman, who freely confesses to the killing, comparing his experience in wartime Europe to his recent actions: "When I was fighting for my country, I knew who my enemy was. Now the enemy is some punk kid." Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Louise Lombard as Sofia Curtis * Geoffrey Rivas as Detective Sam Vega * David Berman as David Phillips * Tony Plana as Elindio Zapata * Yancey Arias as Rafael Salinas * Reid Scott as Dax Blanchard * Michael Pena as Juanito Concha * Anna Berger as Betsy Lewis * Miguel Pérez as Eduardo Maytorena * Doan Ly as Jessie Menken * Joe Nieves as Javier Lileez * George Murdock as Stuart Manslow * Chad Donella as Vincent Decarlo * Crystal Santos as Veronica Juarez Goofs *When the team is looking in Veronica Juarez's house for clues about her murder, they find a diploma with her name, but it's misspelled as "Veroncia Juarez" Notes *Sara tells Grissom that he is more than a boss to her, that she moved to Las Vegas because of him, and that it's her fault their relationship is complicated. She tells him that she seeks validation in inappropriate places. See Also 512 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 5 Episodes